His Perfect Match
by eyes of ivy
Summary: Draco and Hermione meet in a club and have a wonderful night together. Draco doesn't know it's Hermione and she leaves before he wakes and he spends the year looking for his perfect girl. Smutty&Fluff 1stfic HGDM possible GWBZ
1. Chapter 1 Sharing a Dance

1She sat there at her vanity table in her dorm room, her Head Girl dorm room, mind you, surrounded by her fellow female Gryffindor 7th years. There was a party tonight, everyone knew about it, everyone was going, no one gave a damn if it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend, no one cared if they would be out of bed after hours. Ginny was going through her wardrobe and finally gave up realizing that _these_ were _Hermione Granger's_ clothes, not a normal girl's clothes. She rifled through the bag the girls had brought with them and pulled out a denim mini skirt with a jagged hem, a black deep plunge backless halter top, and a beautiful pair of black leather stilettos. Lavender was busying herself with Hermione's hair, the biggest problem area, she charmed it and used potions to make it lustrous and manageable. Her hair was a beautiful shade of honey brown with golden high-lights and brunette low-lights and her bangs swooping across her forehead and falling over her right eye. Parvati had the task of doing Hermione's make up, she did her eyes in a smokey black, a little accenting around her cheeks and cheek bones, her lips were a glossy pale pink.

They sent Hermione off to change into her outfit foolishly thinking she would return from the bathroom. It took almost ten minutes to persuade her to open the door but when it was finally opened it was worth it. Hermione looked downright amazing. Who knew under that boring school uniform of hers she had an amazing, sensual body!? The skirt came down only centimeters away from her butt and the top revealed almost everything, the shoes made her look taller and her legs thinner. Everything together was just perfect...but there was something missing, her eyes, although they were a beautiful shade of brown they were to common...to plain. Parvati came up with the brilliant idea of glamouring them to match her denim skirt exactly. She looked gorgeous, not even Draco Malfoy himself could argue with that fact.

Hermione stood there wondering how they had talked her into this...actually they hadn't talked her into it. She faked not wanting to go, she'd have loved to go but was always just to shy to ever even try doing so. Now the girls had not only invited her but they had dressed her up and made her look sensational! That's right Hermione wanted to go and thought she looked wonderful...she loved how she looked, she never got to look like that normally. She always did school work and tried to do everything possible and everything perfectly. Being Head Girl and the brightest witch of her time was very stressful, she had meetings to attend, grades to maintain...although it wasn't that hard for her, but she still found it difficult some days to concentrate. Sometimes she found herself wishing she could just sit there and have fun like Parvati and Lavender do, flirting with boys and not caring about their grades and their responsibilities.

Tonight was the night, she was going to let herself loose, let herself dance the night away, let herself be free of rules and perfection. She was going to party, drink and have fun. Nothing was going to hold her back tonight, it was her night.

Once the girls were fully and completely ready the exited Hermione's bedroom and went down the stairs into the Common Room Hermione shared with the Head Boy...Draco Malfoy. Yes that's right Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy having to spend a whole year together in the same living quarters. The girls entered the Common Room giggling and chatting away but stilled the second they saw Malfoy sitting on the couch with Blaise Zabini. Draco directed his line of vision to the group of girls who had just entered the room. His eyes looked at all four girls identifying three of them and fixing his eyes upon the fourth and unknown girl. "Failed at trying to get the bookworm to come and party with you ladies?" Draco asked, just as cocky as he possibly could be.

The girls giggled and whispered amongst themselves at this leaving Hermione with a devious smile. "No the _bookworm_ won't be joining us tonight." Replied Hermione stressing the word bookworm. And with that they opened the portrait and left.

Draco and Blaise resumed talking but this time picking up the subject of the party that was to be held tonight. "Nothing could get that mudblood to a party. I'd be amazed if she knew what it was... Oh wait of course she'd know... she knows everything." Draco smirked.

Blaise laughed at Draco's witty remark. "Yeah that girl has the biggest stick up her ass. I wonder who that girl was, I haven't seen her around before." Said Blaise stating the same thing Draco himself was already questioning. "I haven't seen her before either... hell if I know who she is but she was hot." Draco stated.

The two boys stood up and left to go the party that was being held at the new club in Hogsmeade. It was called Bewitched and was just amazing, it was a big club with a sunken dance floor that on Summer nights would be filled with foam, it had two bars one of the ground level and one upstairs. There weren't any bar stools but there were couches lining the walls made of black leather with white fur blankets over them. The lights in the club were wonderful, every single type of light you'd find in a club was there. The music wasn't something common to the wizarding world, it was muggle music, funky electro beats pulsed through the room but this only made the club better. Who wanted to listen to The Weird Sisters in a club? A club was a place to dance and The Weird Sisters was definitely not music you could dance very easily to.

Hermione found herself out on the dance floor dancing with a boy she'd never met and a drink in her hand. The drinks served in the club weren't only wizarding drinks but muggle drinks too. Whether the wizarding world wanted to admit it or not muggles had a way with alcoholic beverages and were just simply better at making them. Hermione felt awkward at first having never been to a club before and had never really danced before either but found the beat of the song and moved her hips side to side with the timing of the music, she was a natural, she flowed to the beat of music as if she had been dancing all her life. Her pace was wonderful, fast if needed and slow when called for. She and the boy she was dancing with moved their hips together with the timing of the beat and Hermione slowly became more and more aware of a hardening in his pants that was gently rubbing against her abdomen. She pardoned herself to the bathroom and set her empty bottle of Smirnoff Ice on a table on the way there.

Hermione was not disgusted or afraid that the boy had become aroused but more she did not like him. If it were someone who she thought was amazingly hot she would have even been turned on by it but this guy was just a plain looking boring wizard and Hermione didn't want to waste her time on him. She spent five minutes in the bathroom and returned to the dance floor spotting Ginny dancing with a brown haired boy and pulled on her arm lightly and telling the boy she and Ginny needed to go get some drinks and would be back.

Hermione ordered herself another Smirnoff Ice and Ginny asked for a Tequila Sunrise. They got their drinks and seated themselves on one of the luxurious couches.

Hermione turned to Ginny and said "One of the boys I was dancing with got a hard-on."

Ginny smiled and replied "What'd you do about it?"

The girls laughed at this and chatted away for several more minutes until Hermione noticed a certain blonde on the dance floor.

"Ginny... I have a wonderful idea! What do you think about me leading Malfoy on!? I mean it would be the biggest shock for him to find out that he actually was interested in me...He obviously doesn't know it's me." Hermione stated as an evil smile appeared on her face.

Ginny smiled at her friend and pushed her up from the couch shoving her in the direction of the dance floor. On the way there Hermione deposited her second empty bottle on a table.

She danced her way through the crowd and close to Malfoy. She danced with more attitude, her hips moving and her hands gliding over her body, her head turned and her beautiful hair danced through the air trailing after her head.

It didn't take her long to catch the eye of the Slytherin Prince, she smiled at him and in return he smirked. She turned so that she was now facing away from him, he moved towards her putting his hands on her hips, dancing with her and leading her, showing her how he wanted her to dance. She picked up this new rhythm and adopted it as her own, the two grinding on the dance floor. Hermione's hand moved to Malfoy's neck and her other hand fell on top of the hand that was resting on her hip, holding it in place.

Malfoy whispered in her ear "You're gorgeous. You dance so wonderfully. Who are you I've never seen you at Hogwarts before."

Hermione smiled at this "Surely you've seen me... maybe you just don't recognize me now...I know I've seen you."

Hermione moved her body against Malfoy's and smiled, knowing that he liked it and thought that she the "mudblood bookworm" was gorgeous. She felt his lips on her neck and sighed at the feeling it gave her, he pulled her closer to him, sucking on the tender skin of her neck leaving a small but noticable mark. The feeling of his lips on her neck consumed her and she let out a soft moan unheard due to the loud music all about them.

"We should go somewhere." Malfoy whispered pulling Hermione by the arm with him to the stairs.

Hermione followed in a daze left by the feeling of his lips. He pulled her along the second floor of the club to a door, he opened the door and gestured for Hermione to enter first. She obliged, going in knowing fully what Malfoy was expecting from her and meaning to give it to him.

He was handsome and no amount of name calling would ever be able to erase that, he was what girls wanted and Hermione definitely wanted him. He closed the door and when he turned found Hermione inches away from him, the second he opened his mouth to say something Hermione kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck his hands went to her waist and slowly caressed her sides. She pushed him back against the door, in a matter of seconds he flipped them and Hermione was the one against the door, it happened so fast Hermione didn't even know it happened until she felt his member pressing against her lower abdomen.

He grabbed her thigh with one hand and pulled it up so that one of her legs was around his waist she pulled him deeper into the kiss arching her back pushing her chest against his. He grabbed her ass and lifted her from the ground and she wrapped her other leg around his waist and he carried her to the bed that was in the room. He laid her down on the bed and rested himself between her legs, Hermione propped herself up on her elbows and pulled off her top leaving her completely topless revealing to Malfoy her perfectly shaped small c-cup breasts. Her nipples were a dusty pink and just the perfect side and hardness, Malfoy payed his attention to her wonderful breasts sucking and nipping at them lightly causing Hermione to moan. Her hands searched for the bottom of Malfoy's shirt and found it she pulled it off of him and tossed it across the room, her fingers felt his muscular back and glided down to rest just above his ass pulling him into her more. Malfoy kissed his way down between her breasts to her navel looked up into her face and smirked.

His finger's flicked open her skirt with the ease of someone who had done it a million times. her skirt was tugged down her legs leaving her in nothing but black lacy underwear. Hermione watched him as he did everything and felt as if it was now her time to take over, Malfoy couldn't have all the fun. She quickly flipped them over and straddled him, her hands went to his pants and undid them, she pushed them down his legs a bit she rolled her hips increasing the friction between their sexes. Draco groaned at this and became even harder, she licked and kissed her way up his chest to his mouth. She pulled away and smirked her fingers raked over his chest and rested at the band of his black silk boxers, she pulled them down freeing his erection. Her smirk became even more devious, she licked her lips as she stared at his fully erect penis. She wrapped a hand around it and lowered her mouth onto it she slowly worked her way down his shaft licking the underside of his cock and sucking slightly, her head bobbed up her and down her hand gliding along with it.

Malfoy groaned and moaned, trying to thrust himself deeper into her mouth bucking his hips madly. Hermione sucked a little harder and went further down his shaft taking his full size into her mouth. With a roaring moan he came into her mouth, she tasted the salty come and swallowed it down. Malfoy flipped them over and reached his hand down to her mound he found that her vagina was already wet, it got her hot to watch him be pleased! This girl really was amazing, he really would have to find out who she was. His thumb rubbed over her clit as he pushed his finger into her, he started slow and built up his pace he added another finger after feeling that she was loosening up then another and his pace was increasing rapidly. Her breath hitched and she closed her eyes and pushed her head back, she moaned and bucked her hips wanting more and more, his fingers glided in and out of her glistening with her juices. Her building orgasm was so great she could barely take it with every movement he made it built stronger and strong and then suddenly with a screaming moan she came, her vaginal walls tightening around his fingers.

He whispered a contraceptive spell and positioned himself right before her opening then with no warning not even looking at her for permission he thrust into her, hard. She felt a bit of pain but quickly adjusted to him, she began to moan lightly and felt the urge to be on top she flipped them over taking over the dominant position. She rolled her hips and met him thrust for thrust. The feeling was so good Malfoy didn't even notice he wasn't in control anymore, but once he did he flipped them back over taking over, this wasn't how Hermione wanted it. She quickly rolled them back over and regained her pace and rhythm. Malfoy once again flipped them over, this was going to be fun. Hermione slid out from underneath of him telling him that if she wasn't the one in charge no one was.

Malfoy sighed and rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him. She rolled her hips and they were once again building up their orgasms, Malfoy slipped a hand down between their bodies and rubbed her clit. Hermione closed her eyes and the rolling of her hips slowed, Malfoy took his chance and flipped them continually rubbing her clit. He thrust into her faster and faster and it was now becoming more desperate and needy. His orgasm was so close and so was hers, he thrusted into her one last time and came inside of her, her eyes flew open and watched him as he came and with that she too came her vaginal walls tightening around him.

They lay there spent and then Malfoy rolled over and pulled Hermione with him and she lay there against his side panting he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over the two of them. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest and let herself drift off to sleep. Malfoy watched her for a few seconds and then pushed her hair back away from her face and kissed her forehead. She was gorgeous, amazingly gorgeous, not to mention talented.

He would no matter what it took find out who she was. From this night on she was his goal, she was to be by his side from now on, she was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2 Dawn After the Storm

Draco woke up the next morning, his arms reached out to pull his goddess towards him but found that she had snuck away while he was sleeping. He sat up and looked around on a chair in the corner laid his clothes with a note on top. He got up and walked towards the chair. He picked up the note and read it.

_Dear Slytherin Prince,_

_I'm sorry but I felt it would be best if you didn't find out who I was, I left early this morning to make sure of that. Last night was amazing._

_I'll never forget it._

_Your mystery dancer_

Draco sighed and crumbled up the note. She didn't want him, last night was just a one night stand to her. 'Wait what the hell am I thinking?! I'm Draco Malfoy! I don't care about some girl I don't even know!' He thought to himself. He dressed himself and quickly exited the room. He hurried back to the castle and to his shared dorm. He opened the portrait and found the bookworm sitting on the couch reading a book. He sat down in one of the black leath arm chairs that were next to the couch, he kicked off his shoes and put his feet on the coffee table.

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, friends!? Never! It was unpossible and unthinkable! However the two were civilized and could at least put up with being in the same room together, it wasn't like they talked or anything, of course they had to talk sometimes over their heads duties but other than that it was pretty much very solemn in the Heads Dorm.

Hermione glanced up from her book she quickly glanced over Malfoy and returned her line of vision to her book. "You sure do seem to be sour this morning...Rough night? Didn't get that much sleep did you?"

Draco turned to Granger and snapped, "Hell if you'd know you mudblood you didn't even go! Your stupid Gryffindor friends came here and pleaded with you for hours but you didn't go. Last night could have been the best night of my life for all you know!" And with that he stormed up to his dorms.

Hermione sat there her book in her lap flabbergasted. Malfoy was clearly upset and it seemed to be about last night, was it her fault!? Did her leaving before he woke up really affect him that much!? Hermione shook it off, he was probably just tired, after the night he had surely he would be!

Hermione went upstairs to put her book away, she had made plans to meet up with her fellow Gryffindoretts so that they could all talk about last night. Ginny was very curious to find out what had happened between her and Malfoy, she hadn't told anyone else about it because Hermione had made her promise. She pulled on a plain white shirt and a pair of denims and her trainers and left for Gryffindor Tower, the girls were all going to go to breakfast together and then go sit outside by the lake to talk about last night.

When Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room a certain red head came rushing at her and quickly grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her demanding that Hermione tell her what happened last night. Hermione smiled and pulled Ginny's hands from her shoulders and whispered to her "Later Gin not infront of the whole common room."

The Gryffindor girls had a marvelous day chatting and gossiping about last night's party, who hooked up with who, who broke up with who, who cheated on who. It was all very fun. The girls parted ways when the sun went down except for Ginny and Hermione who headed back to the Head's Dormitories.

Once they were safely inside Hermione's room Ginny stared once again demanding all the information about last night. Hermione took a deep breath and told Ginny everything that had happened.

"Well I danced my way over to Malfoy and I guess he though I looked good or danced good or something cause he came over and started dancing with me. After a while things heated up and he suggested that we leave the dance floor to find somewhere more private."

Ginny's jaw dropped, "GO ON! GO ON!"

"I would if you wouldn't interupt me!" Hermione replied and continued, "So we went upstairs to one of the private rooms they have...and well we...we...We had sex!" Hermione quickly blirted out the end of her sentence and then clasped her hands over her mouth.

Ginny's eyes nearly fell out of her head "HERMIONE JANE GRANGER NO YOU DID NOT!" She squealed. Her best friend Gryffindor Princess, Miss Prude, the bookworm, had sex and with all people Malfoy the Slytherin Sex God, Mister Pure Blood!

Hermione's cheeks reddened to a shade that would make Ron look pale. She dropped her eyes to the floor, "Yeah we did. He didn't know it was me though! At least I hope he didn't."

The girls chatted for a while and then Ginny thought it was time that she go and Hermione wanted to walk her out. They opened the door to Hermione's room and heard two voices from the common room.

"Blaise this isn't normal, this girl she was amazing, enchanting! When I was with her she was all I wanted, she's perfect Blaise. I have to find her, I have to find out who she is!" It obviously was Draco and he was apparently speaking with Blaise Zabini.

"Mate I don't know, you seem awfully wound up about this girl. How about you just ask the bookworm who she is, or one of those Gryffindor girls?" Blaise offered.

"You know Blaise...that isn't actually a bad idea. But wait, they'd want to know why I wanted to know!" Draco replied.

Hermione and Ginny decided that they had heard enough and wanted to go downstairs. Ginny lead the way down Hermione following her, she pushed open the portrait and said good bye to her friend. "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast okay 'mione?"

"Of course you will!" Hermione waved and closed the portrait door.

She turned around and saw Blaise and Draco sitting in the two leather arm chairs, she walked upstairs to her room and laid down on her bed. Malfoy wanted her! He thought she was amazing, enchanting and...perfect! This was just impossible! He was head over heels for a Gryffindor who wasn't a pure blood!

This was insane, she hadn't wanted this, she had just wanted to seduce him not have him fall in love with her. What was she going to do!? He was going to ask the girls and they were going to tell him and he would tell the whole school that he had had sex with her! 'Oh dear! I really didn't think that through!'

Hermione fell into a fitful sleep that night having dreams of total humiliation. She woke up at 6 and was covered in a cold sweat, she grabbed went into the bathroom and undressed turning on the shower to take a hot shower they always relaxed her and she could really use something relaxing right now. She finished her shower a half hour later and wrapped herself up in a red Gryffindor towel she had brought from the Gryffindor girl's bathroom. She grabbed another plain white one to dry off her hair and was standing infront of the mirror when Malfoy walked in.

She turned when she heard the door open and screamed when she saw Malfoy standing there in his silk green boxers starring at her. She quickly ran out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She pressed her back against it and slid down the door to sit on the ground.

Draco walked into the bathroom and spotted Hermione's clothes he grabbed them and went to his bedroom door and threw them down into the common room. He then returned to the bathroom and continued along with his morning scheduel.

Once he was all finished and dressed and headed downstairs to the common room Hermione's clothes were gone. She must have left for breakfast with Weasleyette. That girl really was strange. He shrugged it off and headed off to breakfast himself.

AN: Well I think this chapter is a bit shorter than the last one but I couldn't be sure, I'm lacking a bit in ideas.

Tell me what you guys though of the chapter pleasepleaseplease!?

Review pleaseyweasey?


	3. Author's Note

1Hello my fellow fanfic enthusiasts!

It's me RAF, I'm sorry to all of those who have had this story added to their alerts/favorites but I haven't been that into writing in the past two years, I've been busy working, renting a house etcetc. I just didn't have the time or money to get online and write up juicy fanfics about the wonderful coupling of Hermione/Draco.

However, I have finally seem to have enough time to read, write, work, play and breath a little. I must be honest with you guys, since the last time you have seen any pieces of my work I have developed a far darker style of writing and I find this current piece of fluff a bit dull. I will be honest and tell you that I have no clue what my intentions with the plot were.

BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE!

YOU!

The readers get to decide what is to happen. I'm asking you all to write me reviews/emails/messages WHATEVER just let me know what you think, let me know what you want to happen, let me know how you want the plot to twist and turn and throw everything upside down.

I will read through all of the criticism, all the ideas, every single word will be absorbed into my brain and stored. I will put every last piece of advice&criticism into my melting pot and will cook up the fan fiction you the readers truly want to read!

I hope to hear from you all VERY soon!

My email address: Morgue_

Just incase you guys didn't feel like leaving a review or something.


End file.
